Prohibido
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Milo últimamente fantasea en sueños con su diosa... sabe que está prohibido que los mortales se involucren con los dioses... pero Saori... bueno tal vez todo pase de ser un sueño a la realidad. Dedicado a FriendlyMushroom


**Hola! Gente bonita ando nuevamente por aquí, pero está vez es un lindo One-Shot. Igualmente Milo&Saori, esté es un capítulo especial; dedicado a uno de mis escritores favoritos de SS: FriendlyMushroom este capítulo dedicado para ti.**

**Advertencia: Contenido LEMON, no me hago responsable de los traumas causados. Es bajo tu decisión y responsabilidad entrar y leer. Recuerda leer esto con la suficiente madurez para entenderlo.**

**Categoría: M**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios de Saint Seiya, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

**^Prohibido^**

Las relaciones entre dioses y mortales siempre terminaban mal… había escuchado miles de historias mitológicas en dónde los mortales eran castigados por Zeus al haber corrompido a un dios puro. Sin embargo… a él… eso de cierta forma lo tenía sin cuidado, aunque por respeto jamás miró de otra forma a su diosa… ¿Cuándo fue que la empezó a mirar de forma distinta?

Saori Kido la actual rencarnación de la diosa Athena, era una joven bella, hermosa, virtuosa en bondad, amabilidad. Pero… ella era una mujer después de todo.

El santo de Escorpio últimamente era atormentado por sueños totalmente prohibidos, siquiera pensarlo estaba prohibido… pero bueno era su mente. El ver pasar a Saori diariamente por todas las casas zodiacales lo ponía totalmente nervioso, para él eso era extraño ya que era un hombre totalmente tranquilo referente a las reacciones sentimentales.

Ella le saludaba amablemente y luego se retiraba tranquilamente al lado de sus santos de bronce, miraba a Seiya un poco celoso, porque él podía acercarse a la diosa sin ningún problema… y él… bueno él no.

*-/*-/*/-

_Besaba, besaba por todas partes, sus labios tocaban esa delicada y deliciosa piel, blanca, cremosa. Olía a flores que llenaban sus fosas nasales. De los labios a la quijada y de ahí al cuello, escuchaba los suaves suspiros de su amante._

_Revolvía su cabello mientras él amasaba esos deliciosos senos, de buen tamaño y sus areolas rosas y unos pezones pequeños pero hermosos. Todo aquello podía palparlo sobre la tela de sus ropas. _

_La miró y sus ojos impactaron con los suyos mismos. El esmeralda reflejaba al zafiro en un mar de sensaciones y sentimientos mientras volvían a sellar sus labios como Adán y Eva. Era una danza entre sus lenguas entre varios ritmos. La recostó sobre la gran cama con dosel y aquel blanco vestido que siempre portaba lo sacó de un tirón._

_La cara de la joven diosa estaba totalmente colorada; su vergüenza era enorme al encontrarse solamente en interiores bajo la penetrante mirada del escorpión que se relamía los labios y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Intentó cubrirse con sus delgadas manos._

—_No lo hagas—dijo tranquilizador, admiraba de arriba abajo la belleza de la joven diosa—Eres hermosa—_

_Ella adoptó un tono rosado en sus mejillas, pero del mismo modo cerró sus ojos, se relajó y de la misma forma desistió de intentar cubrirse._

_La visión que Milo apreciaba era sencillamente perfecta: Saori Kido la actual rencarnación de Athena se encontraba tan solo en ropa interior, con sus largas y torneadas piernas un poco dobladas y su cabello largo, hermoso, desperdigado por toda la cama. Perfecta._

_Se colocó gentilmente sobre Saori sin aplastarla con su peso corporal, todo el momento se sostuvo con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello lentamente. Pasando por su tersa piel su húmeda lengua, escuchando como Saori suspiraba por la sensación, observó como la piel de todo su cuerpo se erizó a más no poder mientras él hacía su labor en el cuello de la joven._

_Decidió succionar un poco la lechosa piel y morderla un poco. Escuchó un dulce gemido de la joven ahogado, sus sentidos se agudizaron inmediatamente; sentía que el pantalón empezaba a apretar su entrepierna demasiado y era algo incómodo. Gruñó al sentir su masculinidad despertar intensamente con solo escuchar los dulces suspiros de la fémina._

—_Mi señorita… ¿Está segura de esto?—preguntó Milo un poco intranquilo._

—_Por favor Milo… dime Saori—dijo ella sonrojada, estaba claro que iba a ser su primera vez pero estaba segura de lo que quería—Estoy segura—ella besó voluntariamente al santo del escorpión y él cedió._

_Siguieron los dulces besos entre ellos, unos más apasionados que otros. El ambiente era perfecto para que se desarrollara una escena de entregamiento total. Los aposentos del santo eran privados, había una loseta en el piso de color negro tipo mármol. Las ventanas eran grandes que llegaban hasta el suelo con protección, unas cuantas masetas a lo lejos; unas cortinas de color blanco que hacían juego al igual que las mismas cobijas de la enorme cama en dónde el masculino dormía. _

_Sensualmente, Milo, besó el pecho de Saori y con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro pasó la punta de su lengua en la copa del sostén de la joven, humedeciendo la tela y provocando el sonrojo total en la muchacha. De un dos por tres retiró el sostén de la joven y lo tiró en alguna parte de la habitación. Y como león se abalanzó sobre los ricos senos de la joven._

_Con su lengua lamía el rosa pezón de ella y mordisqueaba un poquito. Escuchó como la joven gemía sensualmente y arqueaba su espalda permitiéndole lamer más haya. _

_Ayudó a la joven a sentarse sobre la cama y al mismo tiempo amasaba._

—_Y-yo también q-quiero ayudarte—dijo la joven Saori completamente sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la entrepierna de Milo._

_Por primera vez en lo que llevaban, el santo de escorpión se sonrojo por las palabras de Saori. Ella también estaba sonrojada, sobre todo apenada, sin embargo, dejó que la joven hiciera lo que quisiera. Tragó fuertemente saliva al sentir la fina mano de la fémina sobre su gran miembro masculino. Una deliciosa sensación lo recorrió haciéndole erizar la piel._

_Jadeó cuando vio que Saori apretaba un poco y esa deliciosa sensación electrizante lo volvía a recorrer. Cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a sentir las caricias de su diosa, gruñó cuando ella apretaba y soltaba para después volver a repetir el proceso._

_Ayudó a la joven a despojarse del pantalón que le estorbaba a ella para seguir su proceso, se quedó solamente en ropa interior que consistía en un bóxer de color negro de licra que se pegaba a su piel completamente. Él se recostó sobre la cama y miró como la chica seguía acariciando, sonrojada, la hacía ver hermosa. _

_Sonrió gatunamente al ver como la chica le temblaban las manos al quererlas meter debajo de la prenda que cubría su masculinidad, él quería ver que hacía ella. Era malvado de su parte hacer sufrir a la diosa, atormentada por la vergüenza que recorría su ser, entonces la cara que traía se ensanchó más al ver como por fin Saori se decidía a tocarlo bajo la ropa. Palpaba con su pequeña mano todo lo que podía._

_Escuchó un pequeño gritillo ahogado por parte de la mujer al sentir los bellos púbicos de él. En pequeños rulos._

—_¿P-puedo?—preguntó totalmente avergonzada Saori, mientras buscaba la mirada de Milo._

_Él solamente asintió a la petición de la joven, y ayudó a bajar la prenda a medias piernas. Juraba que por un momento Athena sangró de su nariz al ver el enorme miembro que él poseía. Cerró los ojos la misma y con su pequeña mano subía y bajaba sobre el miembro masculino._

—_Si usted no quiere hacer esto, Athena, lo entiendo—dijo un poco divertido el escorpión._

_De un momento a otro la imagen de Aioria diciéndole pervertido acudió a su mente y sonrió malévolo… se preguntaba que dirían todos los demás santos al enterarse de que la diosa que todos amaban estaba con él, amándolo solo a él. Se regocijó de gozo al ver la cara de Pegaso abatida cuando se enterara de que la actual Athena lo había elegido a él… claro que era egoísta. Pero su ego en esos momentos dominaba por sobre su nobleza. _

—_¡No! Si quiero hacerlo—dijo renegando las palabras de Milo._

_Él solo aceptó y sonrió, miró atentamente todo lo que ella hacía._

_Saori se acomodó de una manera en cuclillas y empezó a acariciar a Milo. Sentía el miembro del joven totalmente duro y palpado, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y acercó su rostro hasta el pene. Inhalo y tenía un aroma raro pero rico, acercó sus labios hasta el glande del santo y besó. Milo estaba mirando atentamente todo lo que la fémina hacia sintió una descarga eléctrica al sentir los finos labios de Saori besar su miembro, se aferró a las colchas cuando la chica comenzó a lamerlo._

_Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, desnuda, a merced de Milo, sentía en su cavidad bucal el pene del chico y lo lamía. Podía escuchar los suspiros ahogados del escorpión cuando ella bajaba y subía al compás de la mano en la base del pene de Milo._

_Durante un rato estuvo lamiendo, succionando el glande fuertemente y escuchaba los gruñidos del escorpión. Y escuchó un grito ahogado cuando ella bajo a los testículos a lamerlos uno por uno, incrustándolos en su boca para saborearlos. _

—_Por Zeus—dijo el joven mientras se retorcía al sentir la lengua de Saori lamer sus testículos._

_No aguantó más tiempo y de un jalón la colocó bajo su cuerpo; con delicadeza pero rapidez y de la misma manera sacó su braga. Ella intentó cerrar las piernas pero nuevamente Milo las abrió con gentileza asegurándole a la chica que todo estaba bien; ella cedió relajándose y permitiéndole el paso al santo._

_Milo se acomodó entre las piernas de Saori y sus labios los acerco a la vulva de la joven, con la lengua lamió sus labios mayores, causando en la fémina las arqueadas al sentir la sensación deliciosa. El chico sonrió felino y con sus dedos abrió los labios mayores dejándole ver el clítoris de la chica y los labios menores._

_Empezó a lamer el clítoris que ya se encontraba hinchado y su misma vagina secretaba ocasionalmente. Escuchaba los gritos de Saori al sentir la succión en su clítoris y los mordisqueos que la volvían totalmente loca, sus pezones estaban erectos a más no poder y pedía a gritos que le dieran más. Estaba sonrojada, sorprendida, sobre todo avergonzada por los sucios pensamientos que tenía referentes a Milo. Con sus delicadas manos atrajo más la cabeza del escorpión a su zona virginal haciéndole que lamiera más y más._

_Milo degustaba los jugos de Saori, era tremendamente exquisita. Metió uno de sus dedos en la vagina virginal de la joven y sentía sus paredes interiores totalmente apretadas, simplemente perfectas. Metía y sacaba, cuando sintió los dedos completamente húmedos los saco y en frente de ella los lamió como si de un caramelo o jalea se tratase. Ella se sonrojó por la osadía del santo pero sonrió._

—_¿Está lista?—preguntó él queriéndose asegurar que la chica realmente estaba preparada para recibirlo._

—_Si—ella cerró los ojos, abrió sus piernas y esperó a que el chico se acomodara sobre de su cuerpo._

_Milo sonrió, se acomodó en la entrada de la chica y con cuidado de no lastimarla empezó a entrar dentro de ella. Su pene al sentir la humedad de la joven intentó romper la barrera un poco brusco pero se contuvo. Miró la cara de la joven con un poco de dolor e incomodidad al estar siendo invadida; terminó de romper el himen de la joven y de un momento a otro estaba dentro de ella._

—_Me duele—dijo ella, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro que Milo limpió._

—_Tranquila—mandó a callar él y se quedaba quieto esperando a que el dolor apaciguara, mientras besaba con ternura los labios de la chica, saboreándola y ella al parecer se estremecía con los besos. En unos minutos ella abrazaba al santo y con sus piernas lo impulsaba a moverse._

_Él entendió el mensaje y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, escuchaba como Saori gemía, suspiraba su nombre entre gemidos que a él lo volvían loco. _

_Practicaron varias posiciones, de hecho se imaginó a Aioria gritándole escorpión pervertido._

_Entonces arremetió con fuerza en Saori y ella gimió._

—_Milo—gimió la chica—Más—pidió y se aferró a la espalda del escorpión._

_La acomodó de una manera en que ambos estaban de pie y ella se apoyaba con la esquina de la cama mientras él le daba por atrás. Se movían los dos al compás; un vaivén frenético. Los senos de Saori saltaban y Milo en repetidas ocasiones los apretaba haciéndola gemir fuertemente._

_Se aferró a las caderas de Athena y se movió rápido y fuerte, viendo como ella en contadas ocasiones quería perder el equilibrio pero encontraba la manera de regresar a posición y aguantar la embestidas del escorpión. Ella gimió al sentir que llegaba su orgasmo mezclado con el de Milo._

_Ambos se quedaron quietos unos segundos mientras aquella exquisita sensación que dejaba el orgasmo los recorría totalmente. Cayeron juntos a la cama._

—_Milo—llamó ella a su santo—Te amo—besó la mejilla del escorpión y se acomodó entre tus brazos._

—_Yo también te amo Saori—besó la cabeza de la chica y se acurrucó con ella perdiéndose en los brazos del dios Morfeo._

*-/*-/*/-

Despertó completamente cabreado, nuevamente le había sucedido, las malditas sábanas estaban húmedas al igual que su pantalón de pijama, estaba sudando mucho y su pequeño amigo estaba más que dispuesto a atacar. Gruñó… otra maldita fantasía con Athena.

Otro maldito día en que la ve pasar y ella se ve insinuante.

—Buenos días Milo de Escorpio—una de las tantas mañanas en que ella bajaba a saludar a todos sus santos en el santuario—Quisiera hablar contigo en privado… ¿Se puede?—juraba haber visto una sonrisa sensual en el rostro de la diosa.

Bueno… tal vez y no todo se iba a quedar en sueños. Sonrió y aceptó la charla con la diosa.


End file.
